Étoile
by sellarosella
Summary: "Jangan aneh-aneh deh, Aominecchi. Aku kan nanya serius." / "Hee, aku juga jawab serius tuh." / "Serius apanya. Memang aku nggak kelihatan kayak manusia ya-ssu?" / For Mukkun's birthday.


Terinspirasi dari Ibu Geografi di sekolah. Dan meskipun tak ada Mukkun, tetep saya mau bilang: Happy Birthday, **Murasakibara**! Hope this sweet enough.

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

Lelaki itu terlihat kuning.

Aku tahu kalimat di atas terdengar jahat karena tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar berwarna kuning. Dia kan tidak menderita penyakit kuning, atau lever, atau hepatitis A/B/C/D/E—ceritanya nyontek buku Biologi. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menggambarkan dia dengan lebih baik lagi karena aku memang bukan jenius di bidang bahasa. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Rambutnya pirang, iris matanya sewarna dengan madu, hidungnya kecil namun mancung, bibir merahnya selalu tersenyum, dan kulitnya putih bersih tanpa ada bentol-bentol. Dia sudah bisa digolongkan perempuan kalau bukan karena rahangnya yang tegas dan tinggi badannya.

Semakin hari, aku semakin dibuat penasaran olehnya. Ada saja tingkah lelaki kuning itu yang membuatku tidak mau memalingkan wajah barang sedetik, takut bila aku melihat ke arah lain aku akan melewatkan gerak-geriknya. Karena mataku tidak mau lepas dari sosoknya, aku jadi terus memperhatikan. Dan karena aku terus memperhatikan, aku jadi mengenal sosok itu lebih dalam. Gila memang, tapi sepertinya aku lebih mengenal dia daripada diriku sendiri.

Aku tahu jalannya sangat lambat karena aku pernah kebetulan berada di belakangnya saat jam istirahat. Kupikir ia tipe yang lemah lembut, jadi aku terkejut saat tahu dia mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang sama denganku, ekstrakurikuler yang 'kasar'. Aku lebih terkejut lagi waktu melihat dia ternyata sangat berbakat. Kurasa aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang spesial. Aku suka caranya bermain, bagaimana ia berlari dari ujung ke ujung dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Aku suka ketika ia menyeka keringat dengan kaus dan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata, bidang, dan putih mulus. Aku juga suka melihatnya minum dari botol plastik yang bukan miliknya dengan terburu-buru sehingga ada beberapa tetes yang mengalir ke lehernya.

Seolah aku belum terdengar seperti maniak, otakku sepertinya mencatat jadwal sehari-hari lelaki itu. Dia akan datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk tidur di meja. Pada jam pelajaran, ia akan pura-pura memperhatikan dan menguap saat guru tidak melihat. Istirahat, dia sama sekali tidak perlu mengantri di kafetaria karena cewek-cewek di kelasku rela memberikan makan siang mereka untuknya. Sepulang sekolah jika hari Kamis tiba, dia akan tinggal untuk piket. Saat itulah ia akan tersenyum padaku. Seringnya sih sambil menyodorkan sapu dan pengki yang kuterima dengan senang hati meski akhirnya dia juga yang menyapu.

Akhirnya setelah satu tahun memendam perasaan yang menurutku bisa dibilang suka, aku memutuskan akan mengajaknya bicara bila aku kembali sekelas dengannya di kelas dua. Kami sekelas. Jadi aku mengajaknya bicara. Rupanya ia orang yang sangat ramah dan terbuka. Belum ada sebulan, ia sudah menganggapku teman dekatnya dan tidak jarang mengajakku pulang-pergi sekolah bersama. Sudah pasti aku menerima tawaran itu walaupun tidak tahan dengan betapa cerewetnya dia.

Kalau kalian tidak percaya, coba saja lihat dia sekarang. Dia sedang asyik bercerita tentang betapa membosankan hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, aku tertawa. Ekspresi wajahnya lucu sekali. Dia benar-benar menghayati perasaannya bila sedang curhat sampai aku hafal semua ekspresinya di luar kepala.

"Mou, apa yang kau tertawakan hah, Aominecchi?"

Tawaku semakin keras. Habis ini pasti bibirnya akan manyun lalu pipinya menggembung minta dicubit. Tuh kan, tuh kan. Sudah mulai bereaksi. Jadi kucubit saja pipinya, seperti biasa. "Mukamu lucu banget sih. Aku sampai nggak bisa nahan ketawa." Aku tahu alisnya akan terangkat. Kemudian ia akan melotot dan mulai merajuk.

"Nggak tahu ah. Aku cerita panjang lebar malah diketawain-ssu," katanya, terdengar kesal. Dia berjalan cepat, meninggalkanku beberapa langkah di belakang.

Seringaianku muncul. "Pelan-pelan dong jalannya. Masa cuma digituin ngambek sih? Sori deh sori. Kan niatnya bercanda." Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia tidak mau bicara. Aku tersenyum dan merogoh saku celanaku. Mendapatkan apa yang kucari, aku mencoba bicara padanya lagi. "Oi, Kise. Kukasih permen nih. Asal kau berhenti ngambek-ngambek."

Kulihat dia berhenti berjalan dan dengan ragu-ragu menoleh padaku. Cepat-cepat kupasang ekspresiku yang paling polos—kalau memang ada—sambil merentangkan telapak tangan. Permen susu rasa stroberi duduk manis di atasnya, menunggu untuk di ambil si lelaki kuning yang sejak setahun belakangan menjadi kesayanganku. Kise, yang tidak pernah menolak permen dari siapapun, mengambilnya dengan senang hati. Di wajahnya yang cantik sudah terukir senyum cerah yang biasa.

"Gitu dong, senyum. Kan jadi makin cantik," Aku mencubit pipinya lagi, menikmati sapuan warna merah yang mempercantik pipi tersebut.

Ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tanganku. "Sembarangan bilang cantik, cantik. Aku ini cowok tulen-ssu. Yang bener tuh cakep."

Aku cuma membalas omongannya dengan cengiran. Tidak lama, dia sudah kembali mengoceh panjang lebar tentang gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Cerewet sekali sih cowok satu ini. Tapi tidak apa. Biarlah kupingku pengang dikit asal dia tetap tersenyum.

* * *

Selain jatuh cinta pada permen susu stroberi, lelaki itu juga jatuh cinta pada bintang di langit.

Beneran kok. Aku tidak mengarang-ngarang cerita dari Arab terus kutulis di sini. Kise memang suka sekali melihat bintang. Saking sukanya, dia sampai rela membayar mahal untuk masuk ke museum teleskop outdoor agar bisa melihat bintang dari sana. Dan suatu hari, aku yang jadi korban buat menemani dia ke museum teleskop tengah malam. Aku merasa melihat bintang itu pekerjaan pengangguran, jadi aku menolak keras ajakan Kise dengan berbagai macam alasan. Mulai dari sibuk lah, mau ngerjain PR lah, sampai bilang mau siap-siap buat sekolah besok. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosaku karena sudah berbohong. Akhirnya alasan bohongku nggak berguna sama sekali karena Kise tetap bisa menarikku ke museum. Aku berusaha menguatkan hati. Berkali-kali kuulang kalimat 'Demi Kise' di benakku.

Tapi yang namanya tidak suka tetap tidak suka. Aku bosan setengah mati. Orang yang menciptakan aktivitas melihat bintang ini pasti orang paling nggak ada kerjaan sedunia, segalaksi kalau perlu. Apa coba bagusnya melototin langit gelap lewat teleskop? Di mataku semua bintang kelihatan sama saja tuh, bikin ngantuk. Awalnya aku menutupi fakta bahwa aku mengantuk, namun setelah dua jam berlalu dan Kise tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau pulang, aku mulai berani menguap terang-terangan. Bahkan kadang aku mengheboh-hebohkan kegiatan menguapku sampai dia menatapku aneh.

"Kise, kapan kita pulang?"

"Yang di sana namanya Alpha Centauri!"

Sungguh, meskipun banyak yang bilang Aomine Daiki—alias aku sendiri—aho, aku juga tahu kalau jawaban Kise sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaanku. Orang-orang normal biasanya menjawab dengan jam atau kata-kata 'sebentar lagi', 'nanti', dan sebagainya. Baru kali ini aku dengar pertanyaan seperti itu dijawab dengan menunjukkan letak bintang Alpha Centauri. Terus itu gimana caranya coba dia bisa membedakan Alpha Centauri sama bintang lain? Bintang di langit kan jumlahnya bejibun.

"Terus, terus," Kise menarik-narik lengan kemejaku. "Yang itu Sirius dan yang itu Orion," Ia asik menunjuk-nunjuk langit gelap bertabur bintang.

Aku mendongak, tidak tega juga kalau ngacangin usahanya memberitahuku betapa asyiknya melihat bintang. Tapi aku sekarang yakin aku memang terlahir dengan bakat membedakan bintang nol besar karena aku langsung melotot begitu melihat langit. "Apa bedanya Sirius sama Orion sama Alpha Centauri?"

"Jelas beda dong, Aominecchi," Matanya menyipit. "Kan kelihatan banget bedanya. Masa kau tidak bisa lihat?"

Oh ya? 'Kelihatan banget' itu sebelah mananya? Apa mungkin ada tulisan di badan bintang-bintang di atas yang hanya bisa dibaca pengamat bintang?

"Ah! Kalau yang ini pasti Aominecchi tahu," Kise tersenyum cerah dan matanya berbinar-binar, membuatku semakin tidak tega untuk memberitahunya kalau otakku yang pas-pasan ini tidak tahu apa-apa soal astronomi. "Itu Virgo, rasi bintang Aominecchi," katanya dengan suara pelan dan lembut.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia ketika menunjukkan rasi bintang Virgo. Sial, dia kelihatan imut banget. Apa ada orang lain yang pernah menemani Kise melihat bintang? Apa dia juga menunjukkan rasi bintang mereka? Apa mereka melihat ekspresinya saat ini? Rasanya aku tidak rela bila ada orang lain sebelum aku. Jadi ini toh yang namanya cemburu? Aku Aomine Daiki. Jangan lama-lama bertamu ke hatiku. Kau tidak diinginkan di sini.

"Aominecchi, bintang mana yang paling kau sukai?"

Aku mengerjap, mengusir lamunanku yang melantur kemana-mana. Sekali lagi, aku mendongak menatap bintang di langit dan masih tidak bisa membedakan bintang-bintang itu. Bagaimana bisa suka kalau semuanya terlihat sama? Jadi aku menoleh pada Kise, berniat meminta maaf sekalian mengaku kalau otakku pas-pasan. Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku terpaku di tempat.

"Hm?" Kise tersenyum. "Tadi kau bilang bintang yang mana-ssu?"

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku sama sekali belum bicara apa-apa, aku mengangkat jemariku dan menunjuk satu bintang yang menurutku bintang terindah yang pernah kulihat. Kise mengerjap selama beberapa detik lalu matanya membesar. Pipinya kemudian merona dan ia membuang muka sembari tertawa salah tingkah.

"Jangan aneh-aneh deh, Aominecchi. Aku kan nanya serius."

"Hee, aku juga jawab serius tuh," kataku menggodanya. Kuperhatikan ia menggigit bibir, sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan bila ia gugup.

"Serius apanya. Aku kan bukan bintang. Kenapa nunjuk aku? Memang aku nggak kelihatan kayak manusia ya-ssu?"

Mau tidak mau, tawaku meledak. Aku menariknya mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang halus. "Sumpah, kau itu lucu banget, Kise. Rasanya mau aku bawa pulang terus aku pajang di kamar."

"Malah ketawa," gerutu Kise sebal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tanganku.

"Oke, oke, nggak ketawa lagi," Alhasil aku malah cengar-cengir kayak orang gila. Lalu aku memasang ekspresi serius. "Tapi jawabanku tadi nggak bercanda loh, Kise. Bintang yang paling aku sukai ya kamu. Meskipun kau ngotot kalau kau bukan bintang, bagiku kau itu bintang."

"Aominecchi! Stop ah!"

"Kenapa? Malu?" Aku menarik dagunya pelan, memaksanya menatapku.

Dia langsung menyembunyikan diri di dadaku. "Udah tahu malu masih tanya-tanya! Aominecchi nggak peka!"

Aku terkekeh geli, mendorongnya menjauh sedikit supaya aku bisa menatap wajah cantiknya. Namun rupanya imanku malam itu sedang goyah. "Kise," Dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'hm' singkat. "Boleh cium nggak?"

"AHOMINECCHI!"

Aku tertawa. "Apaan sih?"

"Harusnya aku yang nanya begitu," Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa milimeter.

"Iya, iya, harusnya kau yang tanya. Ayo cepetan tanya."

"Bukan gitu maksudku!"

Aku pura-pura kesal. "Ah, kau banyak maunya. Tadi katanya mau nanya, giliran disuruh nanya bilangnya bukan gitu." Dia terlihat kesal beneran, membuatku batal pura-pura kesal. "Jadi boleh cium nggak nih?"

Pipinya langsung merah padam. Sepertinya kekesalannya juga langsung lenyap. "Kalau pertanyaan kayak gitu mah nggak perlu ditanya-ssu," gumamnya pelan.

Aku mengerjap lalu mengangguk, sok-sok paham. "Hoo, jadi maksudnya langsung cium aja?"

"Bukan gitu juga, Aho—!"

Terserah deh Kise mau bilang apa. Aku kan sudah nanya terlebih dahulu, jadi bukan salahku kalau dia kucium. Selama ini aku sering memberikan permen susu stroberi pada Kise dan melihatnya mengemut permen itu. Akhirnya aku jadi penasaran bagaimana 'rasa' Kise. Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Lelaki itu rasanya manis, semanis stroberi yang suka dia makan.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Dia terlihat linglung. Kemudian tawanya terdengar di telingaku. "Nggak romantis-ssu. Memang itu termasuk menyatakan cinta?"

Kali ini sepertinya gantian pipiku yang memerah. Aku bisa merasakan panasnya. "Termasuk dong. Bodo lah romantis atau nggak. Yang penting kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Aku cinta Aominecchi."

Aku mendesah lega. Eh, tapi itu maksudnya dia setuju jadi pacarku, kan? "Kise, sekarang kita pacaran nih?" Segera kepalaku dipukul olehnya. Ia mulai ceramah lagi tentang betapa tidak pekanya aku karena menanyakan hal-hal memalukan begitu. "Aku kan cuma memastikan. Jadi kita pacaran atau nggak?"

Pipi Kise menggembung. "Jadi luas persegi = sisi kuadrat atau nggak?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Kok jadi ngomongin luas persegi? Perasaan nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama pacaran. "Uh, terakhir kali aku cek sih iya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba nyasar ke luas persegi? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Siapa suruh otak Aominecchi pas-pasan? Ayo kita pulang."

"Memangnya otakmu nggak?"

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa membedakan bintang-ssu."

"Ugh!"

_Love is being stupid together. — Paul Valery._


End file.
